unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Zombie
Mega Zombie (Also commonly referred to as the Hulk Zombie) is a type of zombie in Unturned. They are large zombies, about 2-3 times the size of a Civilian Zombie and wear military bottoms with a distinquishing Beret. Only two can exist at the same time. Locations The Mega Zombie spawns at these locations. *Summerside Military Base *Confederation Bridge *In one of the biodomes in Off Limits. *At the helicopter crash near Mount Logan. *At the Overturned Ship. *At Olympia Military Base *At the helicopter crash north of Bellevue Golf Course *At the military zone in Seattle Behavior The Mega Zombie behaves the same way civilian zombies do. They move slightly faster compared to the smaller variants though, and deal much more damage. While they cannot reach people in some buildings, this creates an opportunity for players to attack them without harm. A Mega Zombie makes different sounds than a normal zombie; a deep growl, which a player can hear from much longer distances than a normal zombie, which can be used to determine if one is nearby. Another way to tell if a Mega Zombie is sighted is its unique Beret: no other zombie spawns wearing a Beret. The Mega Zombie can be killed with melee, however it requires you to walk away at a certain distance that allows your attacks to land but not his. This has to be done with precision, and it is much safer to use ranged weapons. Upon its death, the Mega Zombie drops about 5 military-grade items as well as +64 experience points. Changes Trivia *The Mega Zombie was originally added in Unturned 1, where it only spawns in a city. **Unlike Mega Zombies in Unturned 1, they have a face. * The reason why it is referred as a 'Hulk' zombie is that they are about twice as tall, very durable, strong, and its deep growling sounds more aggressive. These traits are very similar to Marvel's superhero, the Hulk. **The Mega Zombie is also referred to the Tank from the L4D series. * Mega Zombies are likely infected high-ranked officers or spec-ops due to the fact that they wear a Beret, which elite units in real life usually wear as well. * Mega Zombies can take 17 shots anywhere from a Shadowstalker to kill in hard mode. * During the holiday season, the Mega Zombie could be seen wearing a Santa Hat and during the halloween season they could be seen with a pumpkin on their heads * There is a glitch where the health value of a Mega Zombie is switched with a normal zombie. * Mega Zombies now spawn in the Yukon map with Hazmat suits in Scorpion-7 sites. * In the Yukon map, Mega Zombies can drop a Honeybadger upon death. Gallery 'Devtest beta map' megaSanta.png|A festive Mega Zombie. gatgan.PNG|Mega zombies Megazombie+friends.jpg|A player being chased by a Mega Zombie and other Civilian Zombies. Megazombie aimed.jpg|A mega zombie at night. torch_megazombie2.jpg|A illuminated Mega Zombie. torch_megazombie+zombie.jpg|A Mega Zombie being flanked by some Civilian Zombies. megazombie_morning2.jpg|A mega zombie near in the alleys behind the Fire Station. megazombie_morning4.jpg|A player aiming a Honey Badger at a Mega Zombie. 2015-05-24 00006.jpg|A Mega Zombie wearing old desert military clothes. Yukonmegazombie.jpg|A Yukon Mega Zombie|link=http://unturned.wikia.com/wiki/Yukon_(Map) 2015-10-24_00001.jpg|Hallowen PEI Mega Zombe 'Canada' 2015-02-25_00001.jpg|A Mega Zombie in the Canada map. 2015-02-25_00003.jpg|A Mega Zombie's dropped items upon death. Mega Zombie Full Moon.jpg|A Mega Zombie During the Full Moon Category:NPCs Category:Zombies